Le passé, futur du présent?
by CAndyAlic3
Summary: Notre passé finit toujours par nous rattraper...
1. Chapter 1

_C'est mon travail d'écriture de l'année passée..._

Il y a des choses qui ne seront jamais dites et encore moins écrites. Et d'autres choses que l'on pourra dire un jour, par des mots, un geste ou un regard…

Il y a des choses que nous laisserons à jamais dans notre cœur, sans jamais les dévoiler. Beaucoup de choses qui resteront secrètes, beaucoup de rêves ne se réaliseront jamais. Certaines vérités ne seront jamais découvertes. Certains mystères ne seront jamais dévoilés… Je ne peux aller contre ces lois, mais ce secret est encore un trop lourd fardeau pour moi. Il faut que je me libère… Je vais écrire cette histoire, puis je brûlerai ces feuilles.

Voici comment tout a commencé :

**Chapitre1**

J'essayais de résoudre une équation quand un océan de nombres et de signes me submergea. Depuis déjà quelques cours, l'eau avait commencé à monter. Je me débattis pour essayer de remonter à la surface, mais réussis juste à m'enfoncer un peu plus. L'eau était glacée. Elle prenait doucement possession de mes membres, me condamnant à l'immobilité. Je criai et un « 5 », un « x » et un « » s'engouffrèrent dans ma bouche. Alors que tout me semblait perdu, une main puissante me saisit et me remonta à la surface.

Lorsque je fus enfin au sec, je vis deux grands yeux noirs qui me fixaient. Argh ! Mon prof ! Je faillis m'étrangler de peur et de surprise.

- « Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

Ben… heu… je..

Je vois! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne se rattrape pas à temps !

Ben oui, mais je…

Vous me ferez cette page pour demain, dit-il en me donnant une feuille remplie d'équations. Maintenant filez à l'infirmerie et ne me faites plus jamais ça ! »

Il prononça ces derniers mots en me fusillant du regard. Je balbutiai quelque chose, pris mes affaires et sortis de la classe.

Je restai là, devant la porte, hébétée. Je ne repris mes esprits qu'en entendant quelque chose tomber dans la classe. Je me rendis à grande peine à l'infirmerie, après être passée deux fois devant sans la voir. L'infirmière qui se trouvait là, m'assit dans un fauteuil et me donna une petite pastille bleue à sucer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout s'éclaircit. Je sentis la chaleur circuler dans mes membres et je fus de nouveau d'aplomb. L'infirmière me donna encore une autre petite pastille bleue, à prendre dans dix minutes, et me conseilla d'aller prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, je marchai lentement le long du grand bâtiment gris qu'était l'école. L'air était frais pour la saison. Le vent d'octobre balayait les feuilles mortes et les amenait au-delà le petit chemin en béton sur lequel je marchais. Quelques arbres trônaient sur la pelouse qui bordait le chemin.

Arrivée derrière le bâtiment, je m'assis sur un banc. Comme le contact du bois me refroidit, je suçai la deuxième petite pastille bleue pour me réchauffer et laissai errer mon esprit tout en regardant un petit oiseau qui sautillait dans l'herbe. Ce dernier m'aperçut et vint se poser à coté de moi, sur le banc.

– « Bonjour ! fit-il de sa petite voix sifflante.

Salut, dis-je d'une voix morne.

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Si, mais j'ai failli me noyer dans une équation !

Oooh ! fit-il d'un ton mi-étonné, mi-admiratif. Et comment était-ce ? »

Je commençai à m'énerver. J'étais fatiguée et ce petit oiseau de malheur venait m'embêter avec ses bêtes questions ! Je répondis quand même, irritée :

« C'est froid, c'est plein de chiffres, de lettres et de signes et ce n'est franchement pas agréable ! »

Puis, je lui tournai le dos, affichant clairement que la discussion était close. Mais ce petit oiseau bavard n'allait pas me lâcher comme ça. Il continua comme si de rien n'était et me demanda comment je m'appelais. Je lui répondis à contre cœur que je m'appelais Jade, espérant que si je lui répondais, il partirait. En vain.

– « En quelle année es-tu ?

Quatrième…

Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?

QU'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX ! »

J'étais à bout de nerfs.

- « Ecoute-moi bien petit oiseau, tu as peut-être envie de parler mais moi je suis épuisée ! J'ai un cours de sciences dans un quart d'heure et si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais devenir dingue, j'aurai mal à la tête, je serai énervée et je ne comprendrai rien du tout ! Alors, TAIS-TOI ! »

Les mots que je lui avais jetés à la figure le percutèrent de plein fouet et il tomba du banc. Prise de remords en le voyant couché à terre, je l'aidai à se relever et m'excusai. Complètement sonné, il alla se poser au sommet d'un arbre, se cognant au passage deux ou trois fois à la même branche. Ayant de nouveau la paix, je me calmai.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me rendis à mon casier et pris mes livres de sciences. Juste au moment où je le refermais, Din, un gars de cinquième que j'aimais bien, se glissa derrière moi.

- « Salut ! »

Je sursautai et me retournai :

« Salut ! répondis-je un peu surprise et intimidée car je ne lui avais parlé que deux ou trois fois auparavant.

J'ai eu des échos sur ce qui s'est passé en math ! Ca va mieux ?

Ouais, ça va ! »

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis se lança :

- « Si tu veux, heu… je pourrais t'expliquer des équations !

Ca m'aiderait beaucoup ! »

Comme soulagé, il se mit à sourire.

« Et… tu fais quelque chose cet aprèm. ?

Non.

On pourrait se voir pour que je t'aide ! » proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Nous nous fixâmes rendez-vous à 15 heures sur la place, devant la statue hurlante de Mlle Criarde pour aller au Bill James, café fréquenté par les ados

« Bon, ben… à tantôt alors ! » dis-je en m'éloignant.

Le cours de sciences passa à la vitesse de la lumière. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir et de résoudre deux problèmes de forces que la sonnerie retentissait déjà. Liv, ma meilleure amie qui était pourtant bavarde, avait juste eu le temps de me demander si j'allais mieux. En sortant de la classe, je lui dis :

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec Din cet après-midi ! Il doit m'expliquer des équations !

- C'est génial, mais n'oublies pas que nous allons au cinéma à 17 heures !

- « Oh merde ! J'ai complètement oublié !

C'est pas grave ! Si jamais il n'a qu'à venir aussi, comme ça tu nous le présenteras ! » dit-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de français, son petit ami, Kyle, surgit devant nous.

- « Salut les filles !

Salut ! » répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Kyle, s'adressant à moi :

- « Je peux t'emprunter Liv deux secondes ? »

J'acquiesçai et Liv me fit signe qu'elle me rejoindrait au cours de français.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle venait s'asseoir à coté de moi en classe. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » eus-je le temps de lui demander avant que le prof n'entre dans la classe.

Elle me chuchota:

- « Il a réussi à avoir des places pour le concert de Zher! »

- C'est pas vrai !

- Siii !

Soudain, je vis une grosse tête toute rouge juste en face de nous !

- « Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus soudain envie de rire.

- « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Ca y était ! Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Liv à côté de moi essayait de me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors le prof dit :

- « Hum ! Peut-être qu'une retenue pourrait vous calmer… »

Aussitôt, mon rire s'arrêta. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est doué pour me calmer celui-là !

- « Voilà qui est mieux ! »

Et il commença son cours.

A 13 heures, la sonnerie retentit. Liv me prit par le bras et m'emmena à l'entrée du lycée où ma mère m'attendait dans la voiture.

-« Monte vite ! me dit-elle

Je montai à l'avant et dit : « Bonjour quand même !

Oui, oui ! » me répondit-elle distraitement.

Je lui annonçai que j'avais failli me noyer dans une équation et que j'allais voir un copain à 15 heures pour qu'il m'en explique. Je lui rappelai également que j'allais au cinéma à 17 heures.

« Ok. »

Je fus surprise de sa réponse. Je savais que ma mère n'était pas très bavarde quand elle était pressée et qu'elle mourait de faim, mais de là à ne pas réagir ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était toute pâle et semblait à bout de force. Lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là, elle aurait avalé n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà commencé à manger le cuir qui recouvrait le volant car on y voyait la trace de ses dents.

- « Ca va ? » lui demandais-je, un peu inquiète.

Elle mordit dans le volant, mâcha et me fit un grand sourire :

- « Oui ça va et toi ? »

Je réussis à faire un rictus et acquiesçai.

Arrivées à la maison, ma mère prépara en vitesse des rats-violis, chaire de rats bouillis ; oui je sais, c'est dégueulasse ; entourée d'une pâte alimentaire et baignant dans de la sauce tomate. Je mangeai à toute vitesse, puis montai dans ma chambre.

Là, je me précipitai sur mon ordinateur portable, allumé en permanence. Un message masquait la moitié de l'écran. C'était Néo. Il disait qu'il ne pourrait plus me contacter pendant un certain temps. Il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète et il m'expliquera plus tard.

Je fus déçue. J'avais très envie de lui parler et de lui poser toutes les questions qui m'étaient survenues dans la journée. Je me rendis tout de même sur le site privé où je l'avais rencontré. Peut-être que quelqu'un saurait me dire ce qu'il se passait. A ma grande surprise, le site avait disparu ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que Néo me contacte.

Je fis donc mes devoirs jusqu'à l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Din, où je me rendis devant la statue hurlante avec ma feuille de math, un bloc de feuilles et de quoi écrire, le tout dans mon sac « Aspouk ».

A peine fus-je arrivée devant la statue que celle-ci, encore endormie, s'éveilla en sursaut et poussa un hurlement à me percer les tympans. Je me plaquai immédiatement les mains sur les oreilles. « Et zut ! me dis-je. Si je reste ici, elle va réellement me percer les tympans, mais si je bouge, Din risque de ne pas ma trouver ! » Je décidai de rester et de bâillonner la Criarde. Je cherchai autour de moi quelque chose qui puisse servir de bâillon. Je trouvai une vieille écharpe qui traînait par terre. Je la pris, tout en essayant de garder les oreilles bouchées, et m'approchai de la statue par derrière. D'un geste brusque et rapide, je la bâillonna et fit un solide nœud. Je constatai avec bonheur que les hurlements stridents avaient cessé. La Criarde se débattait en geignant pour essayer de retirer son bâillon, mais en vain. A chaque fois qu'elle tirait dessus, il se resserrait un peu plus. Elle finit par abandonner et par me fixer d'une œillade assassine. Je lui fis un grand sourire narquois et satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Din arriva. Dès qu'il aperçut la statue hurlante, qui ne hurlait plus, il éclata de rire.

- « C'est toi qui lui as mis ça ?

Et oui ! » répondis-je en riant aussi.

Il rit de plus belle et la Criarde le regarda, outrée. Puis nous entrâmes au « Bill James » en nous tenant les côtes tellement nous riions. Le « Bill James » était un café réservé aux jeunes qui ne servait pas de boissons alcoolisées de plus de 5 et en petite quantité. Jake et moi y allions souvent et emmenions parfois Liv et Kyle. C'était un de nos endroits préférés avec nos maisons, notre cachette dans le parc, connue seulement par moi et Jake, et le cinéma. Une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait. Il y avait un billard, deux baby-foot et des fauteuils placés autour de petites tables. Nous nous installâmes dans un fauteuil mis dans un coin de la pièce et commandâmes deux « Roulé-boulé », une spécialité de la maison à base de jus de bananes. Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien avant de recevoir notre commande. Puis je sortis mes affaires et il commença à m'expliquer. Miracle ! Avec lui l'eau ne montait pas du tout, elle descendait !

Quand nous eûmes fini toute la feuille, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eau et j'avais tout compris !

- « Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! lui dis-je

En faisant une partie de baby-foot avec moi ! me répondit-il en souriant.

OK ! »

Il me prit par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un baby-foot. Deux gars de 16 ans qui venait souvent ici s'apprêtaient à commencer une partie.

- « Vous jouez contre nous ? » leur demanda Din.

Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux et le plus grand finit par dire : « Ok ! »

La partie se déroula à toute vitesse. A chaque fois que nous marquions, nous sautions de joie et nous nous tapions dans la main. La partie s'acheva à 10-7 pour nous. Je sautai dans ses bras et il me souleva. Nos adversaires, qui râlaient, partirent en vitesse. Din me reposa sur le sol et nos visages devinrent proches. Tellement proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Je plongeai dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense et me retrouvai dans l'eau pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était agréable. L'eau était tiède et me léchait le corps tout en me gardant à la surface. Son visage se rapprocha encore et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Puis il me sourit, ses yeux perdus dans les miens.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sortions du café, après qu'il ait payé l'addition et que j'aie rassemblé mes affaires. Nous passâmes, bras dessus bras dessous, devant la statue hurlante qui était toujours bâillonnée et marchâmes longtemps, sans rien dire.

Ce fut moi qui rompis le silence : « J'ai oublié de te dire, je dois aller au cinéma à 17 heures avec mes amis et j'ai promis à Liv d'y aller ! Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux !

Il me sourit et me dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de rencontrer mes amis. Puis il regarda sa montre et dit : « Il est cinq heures moins dix, on ferait peut-être bien d'y aller ! »

J'acquiesçai

Devant le cinéma, Liv, Jake et Kyle nous attendaient. Je leur présentai Din. Tous l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, excepté Kyle qui, je ne sais pourquoi, ne semblait pas l'aimer.

- « Et, qu'est-ce qu'on va voir? demanda Din.

On ne sait pas encore, il faut qu'on choisisse ! répondit Jake.

Moi je veux voir « The zone »! dit Kyle

Oh non ! Pas encore un film d'horreur ! On en a déjà vu un la dernière fois ! s'exclama Liv

Et « Le gouffre »? demanda Kyle.

Ca a l'air nul ! dit Jake

Et pourquoi pas « Chais pas moi ! » demandais-je.

Tous approuvèrent, sauf Kyle.

Comme la séance allait commencer, nous nous dépêchâmes de payer nos places et de nous installer. Je me retrouvai assise entre Din et Liv. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença.

Nous ressortîmes deux heures plus tard, tout à fait satisfaits… sauf Kyle évidemment ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de râler durant tout le film.

- « J'ai adoré ! s'exclama Jake

Moi aussi ! » dîmes-nous en chœur, Liv et moi.

Kyle tira Liv par le bras et bougonna : « Viens, on s'en va ! »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, haussa les épaules et nous dit au revoir.

- « Il est toujours comme ça ? » me demanda Din.

Je hochai négativement la tête. Nous nous dîmes à demain et je rentrai chez moi.

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'écran du PC, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Néo. Hélas, j'avais reçu un émail mais pas de lui. Il était de Kirk, un gars que je n'avais jamais vu et dont je me contrefichais, mais qui s'obstinait à vouloir me parler. Je l'avais déjà bloqué sur la messagerie instantanée mais il continuait à m'envoyer des messages que je supprimais sans lire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, dès que je fus arrivée au lycée, Liv se précipita sur moi et, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle laissa échapper un torrent de paroles. J'en fus toute ébouriffée ! Je saisis quelques paroles au vol. Elle dit quatre ou cinq fois qu'elle était désolée pour hier parce que Kyle n'avait pas été sympa et qu'elle lui en avait parlé mais il s'en fichait. Je l'interrompis :

- « Liv…

Je sais, tu m'en veux…

STOP ! »

Le torrent s'arrêta net.

- « Je peux parler maintenant ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle acquiesça et je repris donc :

- « Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Tu n'es pas responsable des faits et gestes de ton petit ami ! Ok ?

OK ! » dit-elle soulagée.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Liv ne s'excusa plus, le prof de math me félicita d'avoir bien fait la feuille d'équation et Din passa tous ses temps libres avec nous. Seule ombre au tableau, Kyle râlait maintenant sur Liv à cause de Din et ne nous adressait plus la parole. Jake essaya de lui parler, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Pour remonter le moral des troupes, je leur proposai de venir passer la soirée du lendemain chez moi. Vu que mes parents ne seraient pas là, nous aurions toute la soirée pour nous. Il faut dire que mes parents n'étaient pas souvent présents et que ça m'arrangeait bien !

Lorsque l'école finit, la mère de Liv me déposa chez moi, car ma mère ne savait jamais venir me chercher en semaine à part le mercredi.

A peine eus-je mis un pied dans ma chambre que mon T.P.A., Téléphone Portatif Amélioré, sonna. La voix de Jake, surexcité, me parvint :

-« J'ai un truc incroyable à te raconter qui te concerne ! Je peux venir ?

Oui !

OK ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Je descendis donc pour être prête à l'accueillir et deux minutes plus tard, il était là.

« Alors ? lui demandais-je.

Voilà, dit-il, cinq minutes après que tu sois partie, un homme habillé de noir est arrivé. Il semblait pressé et cherchait quelqu'un. Comme je le dévisageais, il m'a demandé si je te connaissais ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami, ensuite il a voulu savoir où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà partie. Alors il m'a demandé de te donner cette enveloppe ! »

Il me la tendit.

- « Tu connais ce type ? » me demanda-t-il tandis que j'examinais l'enveloppe.

J'acquiesçai :

- «C'est Néo…

- Néo ? Le gars avec qui tu parles sur Internet et qui connaît des tas de chose extraordinaire ?

Oui ! »

Jake me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu y poser ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Le fameux Néo ?

Oui !

Et… pourquoi il te cherche ?

Je ne sais pas encore ! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour étudier l'interro qu'on a demain ! Je te tiens au courant ! »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je remontai dans ma chambre et ouvris l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une lettre :

« Ly », c'est mon pseudo, « si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à te voir. Pour l'instant, je vais bien mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important ! J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps, mais je n'en ai pas. Il y a eu de grands changements qui ont bouleversé mes plans. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au cas où cette lettre tomberait dans de mauvaises mains. J'aimerais te voir demain, vendredi 8, à 16h45 dans le parc à l'endroit où tu sais. Si tu ne sais pas venir, va sur le site des Gohlmika et met ta phrase clé dans le forum.

A demain ! (si tout va bien)

PS : Si tu vois des types bizarres, part ! »

Je lus et relus la lettre. Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais qu'il devrait, un jour ou l'autre, me parler de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas que ça viendrait si tôt ! J'étais à la fois inquiète et excitée. Incapable de penser à autre chose et encore moins à étudier, heureusement que j'avais déjà étudié la veille ! Je passai la soirée et la nuit à réfléchir.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le vendredi passa en un éclair. Avant la première heure de cours, je racontai à Liv, Din et à Jake ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ces choses là ! Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demanda Din.

Oui, depuis un an !

T'as une idée de ce qu'il doit te dire ? demanda Liv.

Pas vraiment !

Ils continuèrent à me harceler de questions durant toute la journée.

Finalement, à 16h15, heure où l'école finit, je me rendis seule au parc, qui n'était qu'à 500 mètres de l'école et à un kilomètre de ma maison. Je me promenai en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous et, vers 16h 35, je me dirigeai à l'endroit prévu. C'était un énorme fourré de buissons d'au moins sept mètres de diamètre et de quatre mètres de hauteur. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit espace de trois mètres de longueur et un mètre soixante de hauteur. Lorsque nous étions petits, Jake et moi avions amenés des caisses en bois pour nous asseoir. Cet endroit était connu de nous seuls et nous adorions y aller. Je m'assis donc sur une des caisses pour attendre Néo.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je le reconnus tout de suite, ce qui était étrange puisque je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Il s'assit sur une caisse en face de moi, car il avait la tête dans les branches et me regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que c'était bien moi. Puis il rompit le silence.

« Ly, je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Comme je te le disais dans la lettre, je suis désolé que ça arrive si vite. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tu recherches sans cesse la vérité, mais tu la sais. Elle est au fond de toi ! »

A ces mots, je frissonai. Je me rendis compte que je connaissais pas cet homme assis en face de moi. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Et qu'allait-il m'annoncer ? Je commençai à avoir peur. Il le sentit :

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! Au début, ça va être un fardeau pour toi et je t'aiderai à le porter. Mais peu à peu, ça deviendra ta force ! Il faut que je raviver toute la vérité car tu es en danger !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu sais des choses que les gens normaux ne soupçonneraient même pas. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Ly. Tu es unique, tu as été choisie il y a longtemps.

Choisie ? Mais par qui ?

Tu le sauras plus tard, car le temps presse. Je vais te dire ce que tu dois savoir ensuite tu auras un choix à faire. Un choix très dur ! De ce choix peut dépendre ton avenir et peut-être même celui de l'humanité ! Approche… »

Il m'assit sur ses genoux et me murmura tout. Ses bras, enroulés autour de moi, me tenaient en sécurité, essayant de me protéger et de m'aider à supporter le choc que ses paroles provoquaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvai seule dans le parc, assise sur un banc pas loin du fourré de buissons. J'étais encore en état de choc. Tout ce que je pensais savoir, tout ce que l'on m'avait appris depuis quinze années avait été anéanti en deux heures seulement.

A 19 heures, ne me trouvant pas chez moi, Jake partit à ma recherche. Lorsqu'il me vit, il eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Jade ? Jade ça va ? »

Je revins brusquement à cette réalité qui était encore la mienne.

« Hein ! Quoi ?

Ca va ?

Oui, oui !

Heu… Tu sais que tu es censée être chez toi ? Il est 19 heures ! »

Je me levai d'un bond, repensant tout à coup que je les avais invités.

« Merde ! Ils sont déjà là ?

Je ne sais pas ! »

Il me dévisaga.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je t'expliquerai à la maison ! »

Et je me mis à courir, Jake sur les talons.

« Tu peux courir ailleurs que sur mes talons s'il te plait ? Ca fait mal !

Oui, excuse !

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la maison, Liv et Din nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer ! » dis-je, tout en les faisant entrer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Liv.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils pendant que Jake, habitué à la maison, allait chercher des boissons. Ensuite il s'assit avec les autres et je me retrouvai seule debout. Tous attendaient que je réponde à la question que Liv avait posée. Je commençai, d'un ton grave :

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Ma rencontre avec Néo a tout boulversé. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil… »

Tous me regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Les révélations qu'il m'a faites sont si insolites que personne ne pourrait imaginer ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il m'a demandé de faire un choix, un choix très dur, un choix dont dépendait mon avenir… Soit je restais dans le système, j'oubliais tout ce qu'il m'a dit depuis un an et je continuais cette sorte de rêve. Soit je sortais du système et ma vie changerait totalement. »

Je marquai une pause.

« J'ai choisis de sortir du système… »

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, y compri moi. Je planais. Après les paroles de Néo, j'étais en quelque sorte déjà hors du système. Je ne voyais plus rien de la même façon. Cela faisait une impression bizarre. J'avais un peu peur de la suite des événements.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Que va-t-il se passer ? On te verra encore ? » demanda Din.

Je ne pense pas… »

Une boule se serra dans ma gorge. De longues et interminables secondes s'écoulèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? demanda soudain Jake.

Je fis signe d'ignorance. Un long silence s'installa. Je sentais déjà la distance me séparer de mes amis et de Din.

« Tu pars quand ? demanda Liv d'une toute petite voix.

Ce soir..

Déjà ! s'exclama Din.

Acquiesçai. La boule grossissait de plus en plus.

« Néo viendra me chercher ici vers onze heures.

Et tes parents ? demanda Jake.

Quoi mes parents ?

Tu comptes leur dire ?

Non, ils m'oublieront. Ils ne sauront même pas que j'ai existé !

Tes parents ne sont peut-être pas souvent là, mais comment veux-tu qu'ils t'oublient !

Ce monde est un programme ! Si l'on m'enlève du système, il n'y aura plus aucunes traces de moi dans ce monde !

Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier ! s'écria Liv.

Si tu veux vraiment te souvenir, tu y arriveras…

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je désespèrais à les quitter, mais je ne pouvais plus changer d'avis, il était trop tard ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Din le vit et vint me prendre dans ses bras où je m'abandonnai. Deux ruisseaux de larmes déferlèrent de mes yeux et une flaque grandissante se forma à nos pieds. La boule que j'avais dans la gorge se rétrécit peu à peu. Bientôt, l'eau s'infiltra partout. J'essayai d'arrêter de pleurer, mais le courant était trop fort ! Je plaquai mes mains sur mes yeux et le flot diminua peu à peu. Puis les deux ruisseaux furent à sec. Je regardai autour de moi et vit qu'il y avait cinq centimètres d'eau dans le salon. Je sortis de la pièce et m'aperçus que tout le rez-de-chaussé était noyé. J'allai ouvrir la porte à l'arrière de la maison, puis revins au salon où Liv, Din et Jake m'attendaient, debout, le cœur serré.

Liv me demanda avec un maigre espoir :

« On ne peut vraiment pas te persuader de rester ? »

Je fis signe que non, accablée par le chagrin et l'angoisse de les quitter.

- Je suis désolée…

Des minutes passèrent, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. J'étais consciente que je venais de leur mentir. Cela me fit une impression bizarre. Surtout avec Jake car, jamais auparavant, je ne lui avais menti ou cacher quelque chose. Mais, moins ils en sauraient et mieux ils se porteront. La pensée que je leur mentais pour les protéger me réconfortait quelque peu. Je n'aimais pas non plus l'idée que j'allais quitter Din, alors que je venais seulement de le connaître et de m'y attacher. Je ne trouvais même pas bizarre qu'ils acceptent d'emblée que cette situation soit réelle.

Soudain, Jake reprit un peu d'entrain et de gaieté :

« Bon, alors ne gachons pas cette dernière soirée ensemle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il nous reste au moins encore trois heures et demie à passer ensemble!

Et si on jouait à UNO ? » proposa Liv, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Tous furent enthousiastes et j'allai chercher le jeu dans l'armoire du salon. Ensuite, je m'installai à côté de Din qui me prit dans ses bras et nous commençâmes à jouer. Ce fut un très bon moment, le dernier avec mes amis. C'était notre jeu préféré depuis que Jake et moi avions 10 ans. Nous racontions à Din nos meilleurs souvenirs.

A onze heures, des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée nous fîmes sursauter. Tout le monde, même moi, avait oublié mon départ. Je me levai, allai ouvrir la porte et fis entrer Néo. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, un silence pesant se fit. Je sentis son poids me compresser peu à peu.

- « Heu… Voici Néo ! dis-je précipitament.

- Salut ! dit ce dernier.

- Et voici Din, Liv et Jake…

Salut ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Jake ajouta :

C'était moi jeudi… pour la lettre…

Oui, je me souviens de toi !

Puis, il me regarda :

« Tu es prête ? »

Je déglutis et acquiesçai. J'allai chercher mon manteau dans le vestibule. Din me suivit.

« Ne pars pas…je te connais à peine !

Je n'ai pas le choix ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu rester avec toi !

On a toujours le choix…

Que ferais-tu si on te demandait de choisir entre sauver l'humanité et rester avec les gens que tu aimes mais qui vont de toute façon mourir en même temps que l'humanité ?

Mais, tu ne sais rien de là-bas ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est ! C'est peut-être juste un gros psychopate qui a une imagination débordante ! Ou un gars qui veut profiter de toi !

Din…Je vous ai menti…

Quoi !

En fait, j'y suis déjà allée là-bas…

Mais… pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

Parce que je ne le savais pas ! »

Il me considéra sans comprendre. Je me lançai :

« Lorsque j'étais là-bas, j'étais quelqu'un d'important. J'étais la seule, avec Néo, qui pouvait combattre les programmes, appelés Thorrs. Puis, il y a eu une grande guerre que nous avons remportée. Elle n'était pas suffisante à la libération de l'humanité mais nous pouvions au moins contrôler certains programmes. Alors j'ai voulu revenir ici, reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. Je voulais aussi oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors ils m'ont remise dans le système, ayant Néo pour seul lien avec mon passé. Je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Ils lui avaient créé un personnage qui avait ma confiance, comme ça ils pouvaient facilement me contacter en cas d'alerte. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe… »

Din était abasourdi

« Eh ben !

Oui… »

Néo nous rejoignit.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Les Thorrs arrivent ! »

A ce moment là, un grand fracas venant du salon se fit entendre. Je voulus aller voir, mais Néo me retint :

- « C'est trop tard…

- Mais…Que va-t-il leurs arriver ?

- Tant qu'ils ne savent rien, ils ne craignent rien ! »

Je regardai Din avec effroi :

« Oh non !

Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ? » s'exclama Néo.

J'acquiesçai, décontenancée.

- « Merde ! Bon, on a plus le temps ! » s'adressant à Din « Tu viendras avec nous ! »

Il nous attrapa chacun le bras et nous sortîmes de la maison par la porte de derrière. Je sentais une présence qui nous suivait mais je n'osais me retourner. Nous contournâmes la maison et arrivâmes sur la rue où deux voitures noires occupaient le trottoir.

- « Vite ! Par ici ! » dit Néo.

Il nous mena dans une rue déserte où seule une voiture était garée. Il nous fit signe d'entrer et se mit derrière le volant. Je m'installai sur le siège du passager. Le moteur vrombit et nous fûmes emportés à toute allure dans les rues du quartier paisible. Nous perçûmes le bruit assourdi des voitures noires qui venaient de démarrer et qui allaient bientôt nous rattrapper. La voiture quitta les petites rues pour s'engager sur une route à deux bandes. Le trafic et les astuces de Néo ne suffisaient pas à perdre nos poursuivants.

« Tiens le volant ! me dit-il.

Quoi ! Mais ça va pas !

Tiens le volant ! »

Il me mit le volant dans les mains. Puis il sortit un gros flingue de sous le siège, baissa la vitre et tira sur les deux voitures noires. La première fit une grande embardée et alla s'écraser sur un poteau, mais la deuxième n'eut aucun dégâts. Néo reprit le volant et accéléra encore. Puis il prit un T.P.A. dans sa veste.

« Allo ? C'est Néo !

…

Tu saurais me trouver une sortie ?

…

Fais vite !

…

O.K. ! Je vois où c'est ! »

Il remit le T.P.A. dans sa poche. Il vira soudainement à droite et prit une sortie.

Din demanda, affolé :

« On fait quoi là ?

Ethan va ouvrir une porte et nous devrons la passer sans que l'Ennemi passe lui aussi. Nous devrons aller très vite ! répondit Néo

Comment tu comptes y arriver ? demandais-je.

Une fois que je vous le dirai, vous sortirez du côté droit et vous vous éloignerez le plus loin possible de la voiture. Là, vous verrez un grand mur de pierres, longez-le. Vous arriverrez devant une porte en bois, entrez ! Je vous rejoindrai ! Vous avez bien compris ? »

Nous acquièsçâmes tous les deux.

- « Préparez-vous à sauter… Maintenant ! »

Nous sautâmes de la voiture et nous en écartâmes juste avant que celle-ci ne dérape et explose. Nous courûmes jusqu'au mur de pierres où je m'arrêtai pour voir où était Néo. Je le vis, courrant à une vingtaine de mètres derrière nous et se retournant pour tirer sur un individu près de la route. Je me mis à cavaler pour rattraper Din qui longeait déjà le mur.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une petite porte en bois. Nous tirâmes sur la poignée toute rouillée, mais rien ne se produisit. Nous tirâmes de toutes nos forces, mais rien y faisait. Nous paniquâmes.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda Din.

On attend Néo !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Néo arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

La porte est coinçée !

Néo se jeta sur la porte et tira à son tour sur la poignée. Aucun changement. Il reprit son T.P.A.

« Allo ? C'est Néo ! On a un gros problème : la porte ne s'ouvre pas !

…

Je ne peux pas ! Les Thorrs vont revenir !

…

O.K. ! »

Il attendit sans raccrocher.

« Alors ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Il a eu un problème. Les Thorrs ont envoyé une offensive et il n'a pas pu ouvrir la porte! »

A ce moment là, il y eut un déclic dans la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Nous entrâmes. La pièce, sombre, ne possédait qu'une porte, car celle par laquelle nous venions d'entrer avait disparu dès que nous l'avions fermée. Néo se dirigea vers celle qui avait apparu devant nous et la poussa. Une clarté aveuglante surgit. Je tendis mes mains en avant et avançai à l'aveuglette. Je touchai Néo devant moi et il me prit la main tandis que je prenais celle de Din qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- « Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Néo.

Malgré ma crainte, je fis oui.

« C'est parti… »

Il avança.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce sombre. Des ombres dansaient autour de nous. Puis une ombre se détacha de la masse et s'approcha de nous.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue hors du système…Content de te revoir Ly !

Hein ? m'étonnai-je.

Je suis Heather, le commandant de cette base.

Heu…bonjour ! dis-je.

Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désigant Din.

C'est Din ! Ly lui a raconter, alors je l'ai enmené !

Tu as bien fait ! Maintenant venez ! Sean va vous montrer vos chambres. Je pense que vous devez être fatigués ! »

Néo resta là et Din et moi suivîmes Sean dans de nombreux couloirs gris. Puis, nous arrivâmes dans un long couloir. Sean s'arrêta devant une porte.

- « Voici ta chambre Ly! Din la partagera avec toi car nous n'avons plus d'autre chambre. Reposez-vous bien ! »

Nous entrâmes. Les murs étaient pein en rouge, deux lits étaient placés contre deux murs parallèles. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire et un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un O.P.(Ordinateur Portable). Je m'assis sur le lit de droite et Din sur celui de gauche. Puis nous nous regardâmes. Nous étions comme dans un rêve. Nous avions vaguement l'impression d'être là, mais, en même temps, nous ne pouvions y croire. Je lui dis :

« Je suis désolée que tu ais du venir aussi…

C'est pas grave… Au moins je suis avec toi…

Oui… Au moins on est ensemble… »

Il fit un vague signe d'approbation de la tête.

« Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu… »

Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

Je restai là, à le regarder dormir. Je sentais que le someil ne voudrait pas de moi. J'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour ça. Cette pièce me rappelait bien des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Je devais certainement avoir une bonne raison, autre que la lassitude, pour vouloir oublier tout ça. Une certitude m'apparaissait clairement à présent : Néo ne m'avait pas tout dit ! J'essayais de chercher dans ma mémoire qui n'a été ravivée que depuis quelques heures. Il m'avait dit que j'étais revenue dans le système car je voulais revivre une vie normale. Mais je pouvais le faire sans que je doive oublier ! Il m'avait aussi dit que j'étais très forte et puissante. A quel point ? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas.

Maintenant je m'en souviens. Les souvenirs sont revenus au fur et à mesure. Je sais enfin pourquoi je voulais oublier, personne ne le savait à part Néo. Din s'est bien intégré et se fait à cette vie. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir avec moi. J'achève le récit de mon histoire même si elle n'est pas terminée. Je me suis soulagée d'un petit poids et mon cœur est plus léger. Mais il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais dire ou mettre seulement sur papier, même si je le brûle après. Je suis à l'instant assise au bureau qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Din dort déjà. Je sens que je vais aussi aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais avant, je vais brûler ces feuilles…


End file.
